User talk:ShrimpPin
' Welcome to ShrimpPin's Talk Page! ' Archives Archive 1• Archive 2•Archive 3• Archive 4•Archive 5•Current ' Six is an awesome number!' Please sign with your signature; it makes it easy on all of us. chillipepperpenguins Wow Reeze, i read the post of your name on this wiki being srimppin on chillipepperpenguins.wordpress.com, and ten mins later, you send me a greeting! (although it definitely is late, i joined months ago) RE:OH NO! I agree, he shouldn't have left. He was pretty awesome, one with the Transformers, but it is his choice, and if he makes that choice, I would honor it. Let's face it, we can't stop people from leaving, even if we don't want them to. We will forever miss Tracopter. Why does he want to be admin so bad? He can't handle the job, and this is just an example. He doesn't use proper spelling or grammar, he makes a fit when things don't go his way, and he's appearantly too young. Oh well ): ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 18:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) OK I'll be more active! -[[User:Cooldude254|''Cooldude254']] [[User talk:Cooldude254|(talk)]] Hmm... After Scrollbars decides on the last 2 or 3 admin candidates, then we can eliminate some from the chart, right? [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 20:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hat Ahhh... I see... Although it's not in my inventory...yet... Thanks for the answer though! :D The Plush 00:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Summer Bash On a completely random note, when's the Summer Bash? (or has it already happened? :P) The Plush 00:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :D Wow, you have a '''ton of edits too :O The Plush 00:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry ive just had a very bad meltdown since i have aspergers and it keeps hapaing also my first edit on the wiki has not a warm welcome since i was bulled by a blocked user so sorry about that admin thing in blackest nights in lightest days.. ' '( no vanndle shall escape my sight )' ' behold the power tracotapers might!' 00:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ok Sounds like a plan! [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 02:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome wagon If I'm delayed to become an admin so the "Welcome Wagon" thing in Chrisdog93's site would stop.I'm leaving this wiki because to explore the new wiki! More Active I'm sorry for not being very active, I'll be way more active now, and be improving articles! --[[User:Cooldude254|''Cooldude254]] [[User talk:Cooldude254|(talk)]] About Cooldude I think we should promote him now because i am quite sure that even if Scrollbars says no, he will have the highest rate of approval out of all of those who have requested. Awesome335 Plagiarism Apparently, some of the content that has been recently added to this wiki were copied from the new wiki. The user I believe held responsible is Britty909qwe, and for the wiki's information, when we moved we chose to have the CC-BY-SA license. This means that any copied content must be credited. The new wiki won't mind this wiki coping content, as long as the new wiki is credited. I have deleted some articles and images as a result. '''Failure of properly crediting us is illegal' And oh, if there are any instances of this in the future, I may be contacting Wikia staff about this. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 17:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Thank you! And also, do you want help? I code on some wikia wikis! --[[User:Cooldude254|''Cooldude254']] [[User talk:Cooldude254|(talk)]] RE: Bot No I don't know how to make a bot, the only way to have a bot is to contact Wikia. --[[User:Cooldude254|''Cooldude254]] [[User talk:Cooldude254|''(talk)]] Wanna Meet On Club Penguin? Hypothermia at the Iceberg. 15:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry for the late reply, but I had broke my arm and am now recovering. I can understand your reasons, but the wiki is practically - exactly the same. We're not starting from scratch: everything you loved from the old wiki is on the new one. Even the skin! You can change to our old Monaco one at any time you want, and we're planning to make it the default choice very soon. Furthermore, it's updated daily and there are hundreds of people to help you. Wouldn't it just be easier to do the same thing you love to do, but not to do it alone? Also, the fact that Wikia is getting our money off a ghost site is ridiculous. The current wiki is hanging by a piece of thread in terms of funds while Wikia is getting thousands off the work we've created, yet we don't get any credit for it. Wikia do not deserve it - they only gave you adminship so you can keep it high in the google rankings. This way they can get money from it. Please just consider joining the same community, instead of working for a greedy business. Do you know how bad I feel when a company gets the monetary credit for something they had no involvement in? --[[User:Tigernose|'''Tigernose]] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 22:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re. new wiki functions Some functions require you to be "autoconfirmed". The limit is 4 days and 10 edits, then you can do more on the wiki. They imposed that because of vandals. Also, the new wiki has no more of those 500 errors. The new wiki moved to a better host yesterday, and they've been happy now. Hope it helps, Scrollbars up 23:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: If anything I was being unreasonable, I apologise :) Yeah, the new wiki can be a bit confusing. I think that we should make a video editing tutorial to help users with the new interface? To upload a file, just go to the sidebar under "toolbox" and click "Upload file". You can also type in Special:Upload into the page search and you can upload a page from there! It's really easy once you get the hang of it. If you need anymore help from me about the new wiki, just give us a shout! Also, as Scrollbars said, it could be because you haven't been autoconfirmed yet. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 23:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) IRC Come on IRC, I need to chat with you. Awesome335 Umm... Hey ShrimpPin. I'm sorry for butting in on your conversation, but what are you mad at Tigernose for? Or what's happening? Sorry, I'm confused. Also, if you don't think the new wiki is reliable, then you're wrong. Tiger is right about the new wiki though. It has all of this work, plus more! The only difference is that you won't be an admin on there. You know, one of the reasons I came back to this wiki was to try and eventually convince you guys to move. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 03:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Go to CPD Chat I will tell you there. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC)